


All Is Found

by IrisTheVirus93



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [48]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Forgiveness, Kissing, Loki misses Tony, M/M, Oral Sex, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Slow and passionate sex, Tony misses Loki, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisTheVirus93/pseuds/IrisTheVirus93
Summary: Loki is the last person Tony realizes he needs to make amends with.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/97388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	All Is Found

Loki gently pulls Tony into the house. Tony doesn't resist. He never could when it involved Loki. Like the love sick puppy he was, he followed Loki into their bedroom. They shushed themselves as they quietly walked by Sigrid and Magnus. Loki pulled Tony into their bedroom as Tony quietly closed the door. As soon as the door clicked, Tony pressed against Loki, showering him with all the kisses they've missed out. Loki melted in Tony's arms. It felt different. It wasn't another booty call or mindless fucking. Tony kissed Loki like he was the most precious thing in the universe. Tony gently pushed Loki onto their bed, never breaking their kissing.

"Tony." Loki whined.

It rushed to Tony's hardening cock. Loki sat up, pushing Tony to his knees and began to unbuckle his pants. Tony took a deep breath as he felt his pants loosen and Loki's fingers slither around his cock. He threw his head back as Loki swallowed his whole cock. Tony grabbed a fist full of hair as Loki sucked Tony's cock. Tony pant and gasped as Loki used his tongue more and swallowed his cock deeper. Tony slammed his cock deep in Loki's throat as he suddenly came. Loki coughed but swallowed everything Tony gave him and fell back onto the bed. Tony couldn't hold himself back anymore. He needed to feel all of Loki again. 

"Baby, strip for me." Tony whispered as he kissed Loki.

Loki said nothing but he nodded. Tony stripped himself as he watched Loki naked and spreading his legs wide. Anyone could see it. Loki wanted all of Tony as much Tony wanted all of Loki. He shoved two fingers into Loki's mouth to get them wet then opened his beautiful God. Loki covered his mouth as Tony got deeper with his fingers. He didn't want to wake their children. He whined when Tony suddenly took his fingers out and gently pushed his cock in. Loki arched his back as Tony slowly bottomed out. The thrusting started out slow but Tony soon picked up his pace but he was never rough. He sped up but he kept that same passionate pace. He reached deep inside of Loki, breathing into his neck. He missed this. He missed all of Loki. Tony pressed his forehead against Loki's as he went deeper. All he could think about was how they missed so much. How much he hurt Loki. How he hurt Sigrid.

"It's okay, Tony." Loki gasped. "It's all okay."

Tony kissed Loki deeply. Loki knew what Tony was thinking. He always did and he always knew how to put Tony at ease. Loki moaned as he clenched on Tony's cock. He felt Tony's cock twitch. He knew. They were getting close.

"Come inside, Tony!" Loki shuddered.

"Tell me I'm forgiven." Tony begged.

"Yes! God, yes!"

Tony grabbed Loki's creamy thighs and did three big thrusts before releasing inside. Loki whined as he released on Tony's cock. Tony fell against Loki and they remained frozen together. It had been so long.

"I meant it." Loki whispered. "I've forgiven you for some time because I love you."

Tony said nothing. He just held Loki tight, never wanting to let go.


End file.
